


Dawning by Akamine-chan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Sandra found him on the beach sitting on the damp sand, lanky arms wrapped tightly around his knees, shivering with the cold.





	Dawning by Akamine-chan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39259) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Title** : Dawning  
 **Author** : Akamine-chan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Wilby Wonderful  
 **Character** : Duck McDonald, Sandra Anderson  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Sandra found him on the beach sitting on the damp sand, lanky arms wrapped tightly around his knees, shivering with the cold.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39259)  
**Length** 0:02:30  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Dawning%20by%20Akamine-chan.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
